


Weekend

by Zerotaste



Category: King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Juggling work, study and prism show practice is always a tiresome job. On week days securing even the time to relax for more than a meal is a hard ask, let alone getting proper time with Taiga. Thankfully he’s able to let go on weekends, catching up on sleep, his hobbies and most importantly, Taiga. At the moment he’s catching up on two of those things, the newest release of a light novel series he’s been following in his hands and Taiga on his bed, bound in ropes and squirming.
Relationships: Juuouin Kakeru/Kougami Taiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote kinpri but my fiance wanted me to write her a new kaketai fic so I've yet again attempted to hack Kakeru's ridiculous speech patterns for her sake.

Juggling work, study and prism show practice is always a tiresome job. On week days securing even the time to relax for more than a meal is a hard ask, let alone getting proper time with Taiga. Thankfully he’s able to let go on weekends, catching up on sleep, his hobbies and most importantly, Taiga. At the moment he’s catching up on two of those things, the newest release of a light novel series he’s been following in his hands and Taiga on his bed, bound in ropes and squirming.

Now it would be a lie to say he isn’t good to his Taiga-kyun, but there’s definitely something very appealing about having him like this. Once he gets to the end of the chapter he’s reading, he’ll put down the small book and pay him his full attention. For now, he simply reaches out a hand to fiddle with vibration controls in the app he has open on his phone, smiling to himself when he hears Taiga moan loudly in response.

“Too much Taiga-kyun?” He asks in a very smug tone. It has to be close to half an hour now that Taiga’s been at the mercy of the vibrator held tight against his cock and half an hour that he’s been keeping him just shy of feeling what he wants.

“Not enough, seriously Kazuo!” Taiga’s voice is laboured as he speaks. “You’re the worst!”

“Quiet now, we wouldn’t want anyone overhearing you~” Turning down the vibrations again he goes back to reading. If it weren’t for the fact Taiga’s moans are so delicious he would have gagged him. He supposes there’s also an appeal to the words he spits at him too, everything they do is discussed beforehand and what Taiga also wants but it doesn’t stop him from running his mouth when he’s starting to get frustrated and desperate.

“Tch.”

It is admittedly a little bit of a struggle for himself to sit here being so impartial. Straining hard against his own pants he can’t ignore how turned on he is by the entire situation. Reaching down to adjust his cock in his pants he flicks over to the last page he has to read. He’s not going to be getting any relief soon but at least Taiga will finally get a reprieve from the cruel pleasure he’s been subjecting him to.

Letting his eyes linger on the page for a little bit longer than he needs to, he listens carefully to Taiga’s responses. He can’t really move too much with how he’s tied him but he sounds to be trying to rut against the mattress. How shameless. At last putting a bookmark in place and setting the book down he turns to face him head on. Body flushed red, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, mouth open to moan breathily and his limbs tied so carefully, he is quite the beautiful sight. He’s so lucky that this cute delinquent is his, even if his remaining affections for a certain other Street Style Star can be problematic at times, it isn’t Kazuki’s bed that he’s tied up on.

“Now now Taiga-kyun~ what was it you were wanting from me?” Picking up his phone as he stands, he adjusts the vibrations once more, turning them down to the point where they must feel like little more than an annoying buzz. “I want to give you what you want but I don’t think you’ve actually told me what that is.”

Standing at the side of the bed he switches his phone to camera mode. He has no shortage of photos of Taiga turned on and needy like this but he can’t turn down the opportunity to add another to the collection. Setting the focus on Taiga’s face he takes one, checking it with a smile before focusing on his painfully hard cock for the next photo. The two pictures find themselves safely in the for his eyes only subfolder in his Taiga collection. Gems for the next time his schedule makes it impossible to have him in person.

The mattress sinks under his weight as he climbs onto it, luxurious like everything else he owns. Heat radiates off Taiga’s body as he reaches out to him, there’s a moan at his touch alone as he helps to roll him onto his front. With his arms tied crossed behind his back and his shins tied to his thighs there aren’t many positions he can be fully comfortable in but this at least gives him good access to what he wants.

“Hmmm?” He trails a finger down Taiga’s back, watching it run over the ropes. “Taiga-kyun I asked you a question, it isn’t pwoite for my wittle Taiga-kyun to not answer me.”

“Cut it out Kazuo.” His voice is muffled somewhat from the position he’s in, ass up but face buried against the mattress. “Just, do something, ugh. You’re such a pain.”

Well that’s at least a start. Closing his fingers around the lube he’d conveniently left on the mattress earlier he uncaps it, eyes focusing on the round shape of Taiga’s cheeks and the hole between them as he coats his fingers. He still isn’t going to make this easy for him though. Taiga may have been a good enough boy to put up with the torture he’s already been through but Kakeru wants to have a little fun of his own too.

Two fingers slide in so easily and he’s greeted with a loud moan as they push inside. Taiga can’t move much with how he’s positioned but Kakeru knows if he could that he’d be pushing back against his fingers easily. He’s very slutty once you’ve got him turned on, even if being reminded of his behaviour when he’s not sees him blushing and stammering loudly.

“Is this what you wanted Taiga-kyun?” He doesn’t attempt at all to stimulate Taiga’s prostate, purposefully avoiding it as he slowly starts to fuck him with his fingers.

“N-no.” Taiga sounds so frustrated. “Do it properly Kazuo.”

Hmm, good enough for now. Curling in his fingers he aims for the gland that he knows never fails to make Taiga fall apart. The reaction he gets doesn’t disappoint, Taiga crying out loudly, his hips managing to wriggle a little in response. Biting his own lip he repeats the action, he keeps his motions slow and lazy, not wanting to give too much pleasure to Taiga too fast. Between the remaining vibrations against his cock and the new stimulation inside him Taiga may not last too long. He can control that though, and he intends to.

With his spare hand he reaches out to grab a handful of Taiga’s ass, feeling the firm flesh under his hand and enjoying the sound Taiga gives him as his fingers stroke his prostate again at the same time. He can feel him starting to shake a bit, he must be getting closer but Kakeru can’t let him have that, not yet. Despite that fact he doesn’t slow down, continues his same pace and enjoys the ever increasing reactions pouring from Taiga’s lips against the mattress.

“Faster Kazuo.” His voice cracks with desperation.

“Faster who~, Taiga-kyun?” He does speed up, if only for a moment.

Sweat drips down Taiga’s back and his body trembles. Kakeru knows he’s close and only getting closer and closer. Smirking to himself he fucks his fingers into him deep, curling them in on the way out before stopping. Fingers completely out of Taiga’s ass he waits, eager to see if Taiga will say what he needs to in order to earn his climax.

“I’m sowwy Taiga-kyun, I couldn’t hear you?” Using his clean hand he opens his phone screen again, turning off the vibration completely.

“Kazuo, please-” He sounds like he’s on the verge of tears with desperation.

That doesn’t mean Kakeru’s going to have mercy on him though. Fiddling with the controls on his screen he changes things to a low pulse, setting a faint but frustrating level of vibration. This won’t be enough to get Taiga to cum and he’s not getting his fingers back until he uses the name Kakeru wants to hear. Adjusting himself in his pants as he waits, he finds himself swallowing thickly. He won’t get to cum himself until later, this is all about Taiga and enjoying making him fall apart.

“Who~?” Taiga may be stubborn but Kakeru has complete control over him right now, sooner or later he has to give in. “I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

“Ka-” His voice trails off into a groan of frustration. “Dammit.”

Panting heavily he can see Taiga’s back rise and fall in time with his breathes. This must be getting really hard for him, he’s been tortured for so long by now.

“All you have to do is say it, Taiga-kyun.” To remind him of what’s on the line he circles Taiga’s hole, watching it twitch eagerly in reaction to his fingers even being close to it.

“Kakeru.” Taiga manages to get out, stammered and forced. “Kakeru please.”

And that’s all that he was waiting to hear. Sliding his fingers back inside he doesn’t hold back at all. Taiga is loud, even despite his voice being muffled. Nothing can hide the volume or pleasure contained in the sounds he makes as Kakeru’s fingers thrust in and curl into that one spot that Kakeru knows makes him see stars. His lithe body is shaking again, his arms straining against their ties as his orgasm very steadily and clearly builds.

“-keru” He hears Taiga moan, smiling again at the use of his preferred name.

“That’s it Taiga-kyun, that’s it.” His free hand finds itself palming himself through his pants as he gives Taiga that last little bit of stimulation he needs. He’s too sexy like this, so unabashedly lewd.

Kakeru doesn’t need to see that Taiga’s reached his climax, the sound he makes and how he tightens around his fingers is more than enough of a sign. Stilling his hand where it is within him, he continues to stroke over his prostate, milking the orgasm out of Taiga as he sobs against the mattress. It’s not until he feels his limbs go completely limp and relaxed that he withdraws his fingers completely.

“You did so well, Taigs-kyun.” Turning off the vibrations he pushes how turned on he is out of his mind. He needs to take care of Taiga first.

Moving up on the mattress he presses a kiss to Taiga’s upper back as his fingers go to start of the knots. Taiga’s body continues to tremble as he works to free his limbs. When they’d first started doing this, it had taken far too long to figure out how to undo his own handiwork but he’s got it down to an art now. His hands can work at the rope as his lips press gentle kisses to any exposed skin they can reach.

“There we go.” Slowly helping to straighten out Taiga’s arms he waits until he gets some form of movement in response before he starts on his legs. Taiga is always so relaxed and floppy after something like this.

“’s kinda numb.” He mumbles out as Kakeru rolls him onto his back.

“Your arms?” Taiga nods in response. He’ll have to massage those for him, he guesses it’s his own fault for leaving him in that position for so long but he can’t help it, Taiga is just so cute when he’s all tied up and needy like that.

Taiga curls up in his arms so easily once he’s free, Kakeru attempting to massage the blood back into his arm muscles as well as he can given the position. He’s making sure not to press himself against Taiga’s ass and let him feel how hard he still is but as Taiga wriggles against him as what’s meant to be massaging ends up tickling, he knows he’s been found out.

Taiga’s movements as he rolls over are still slow but there’s a determination in his eyes that tells Kakeru that he’s completely back with it.

“Taiga-kyun what happened to being all cwute and cosy?” He won’t say not at all if Taiga wants to use his mouth or hand on him but it’s not a requirement at all.

Taiga doesn’t give a verbal answer, rather he ends up shoved onto his back as Taiga’s hands land on his waistband. He wastes absolutely no time in freeing Kakeru’s cock and Kakeru has to wonder just how thirsty he was for it. Perhaps he should have finished him off in another way, despite how delicious it is to make him cum from almost his fingers alone.

He doesn’t hold back a groan as Taiga takes him between his lips. There’s no denying that his body was desperate and burning for pleasure itself; no matter how much he was determined to care for Taiga first, his cock was definitely aching for attention of its own. Letting his fingers slide into Taiga’s hair he guides him, helping to set the pace to what he needs. He isn’t trying to draw things out or make them last, he just wants to reach his own end and to satisfy his body’s needs. Seeing Taiga’s adorable face after he’s swallowed down his cum is an absolute bonus.

Taiga would never admit it out loud but Kakeru knows from how he sucks him off how much he loves doing this. He’s not the most precise, spit running down his shaft messily as Taiga does his best to pleasure him but the enthusiasm he has more than makes up for it. Hearing Taiga moan hungrily around his cock he wonders if he’s starting to get turned on again from this. It wouldn’t surprise him, he has a very short refractory period and if anything is guaranteed to get him up and ready to go again, it’s letting him swallow down his cock.

How much he’s been holding back makes itself very, very clear as his climax starts to build all too fast. Hips rock up slightly into Taiga’s mouth and he does his best to keep up and take him down his throat. He doesn’t quite succeed, a small gagging sound leaves him but while Kakeru stills his hips in response, Taiga isn’t deterred. Moaning loudly again he can feel himself right there on the edge. Guiding Taiga’s head down again he knows that as soon as he feels him swallow around his cock once more he’d done for.

Pleasure hits him fast and intense, washing over him and saturating him. Taiga doesn’t pull back, continuing to suck him down as Kakeru releases down his throat. He knows his load isn’t sparse, that he hasn’t been able to get enough time to himself due to his work schedule lately. Tangling his fingers in Taiga’s hair tighter he pulls him upwards. Another shot of cum spills over Taiga’s tongue and giving one last, now quieter moan he manages to pull out just in time for the last to splash heavily over Taiga’s lips.

“Gross, Kazuo.” His voice sounds terrible, it figures though.

Lifting an arm to his lips he wipes off the remaining mess. Kakeru wishes he’d had the mind to snap another photo before he had the chance to. Oh well, there’ll be another time. Instead of lamenting that he sits up to wrap his arms around Taiga’s waist, pulling him back down onto the mattress beside him. Taiga’s body is still so warm as he snuggles up against him again. There are no complaints or arguing and he gives in to letting Kakeru spoon him, it’s just comfortable and loving. Moments like this are just as good, if not better than the ones where one of both of them are moaning and panting with pleasure.


End file.
